


Ice.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [106]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Badly Written, Canon Divergence, Dreams, Gen, If Let it Go Never Happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Elsa climbed the North Mountain, but she didn’t come to terms with her powers.





	Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this was better written, but unfortunately not. Sorry about that.
> 
> Basically it’s Frozen except Let it Go and subsequent events never happened. Elsa, a little traumatised by the events at the Arendelle castle, flees the kingdom entirely and runs away through the forest after spending a lonely night on the North Mountain.

The winter air was biting against the young queen’s back as she trudged through the snow. Already she could feel the frozen water soaking through her dress, and she knew it would harden there eventually, making it even harder to move.

She didn’t mind. She had climbed the North Mountain to suffer, after all.

Elsa eventually reached the edge of a huge drop. As she couldn’t go any further from there, she simply sighed and fell to her knees in the bitter snow.

Her mind raced with flashes of the events which transpired earlier that evening. Anna’s heartbroken expression, her subjects’ terror, the accusation, the screaming, the pain...

Now that she was alone, Elsa didn’t have to restrain her feelings. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed openly. The ex-queen wasn’t stupid. She knew that the people of Arendelle would come for her eventually. It hurt to know that those people who had been willing to have her rule them now wanted her dead. Hot tears mixed with icy snow, and she wished for the winter to end so she could return to her room all alone.

A sort of panic gripped Elsa as she thought about the fate of Arendelle. It had been foolish of her to flee so suddenly, but now that her life was on the line she supposed that being a good queen didn’t matter so much anymore. Her former kingdom would be alright. Anna could handle things. 

Despair at the thought of the terms on which she and her sister had parted ways hit Elsa like a punch. Guilt flooded her system until she was keeled over and writhing in the snow, breath coming too fast and the desire to make it all go away increasing by the second.

 _‘Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show.’_

The words of her father echoed in the ex-queen’s mind, forcing her to get up and think. As long as she didn’t use her powers, she’d be okay. Everything would be okay. So Elsa made her decision.

Taking the crown from her head, she looked at it longingly before casting it into the abyss. Then she lifted her cloak from her shoulders and tore off two strips, binding them around her hands to cover them until she could find a better replacement for her lost gloves. She used the rest of the cloak as a makeshift blanket before being forced to use her powers one final time.

Elsa carefully built a small igloo-like construction out of ice, hating herself for having to immediately resort to using powers but knowing that she’d die in the cold if she didn’t. She crawled into the crude shelter and listened to the howling wind outside, shivering but telling herself that she deserved it all for being stupid and letting herself go too far.

It took a long time, but eventually her eyes slid shut.

_”Elsa!”_

_Anna._

_Elsa smiled, running up to her younger sister and scooping her up, holding her tightly. The girl was a young child for some reason, without the white streak in her hair. When Elsa eventually caught sight of her own hair, she found that it was dark brown like her mother’s._

_”I missed you Elsa.” Anna mumbled, voice slurred and unfamiliar._

_”I missed you too.” Even Elsa’s own voice didn’t sound quite right, as if it belonged to someone else._

**Before she could ponder this any longer, Elsa was jerked from her dream violently by a loud crash just outside of her igloo. Terror gripped her, and she hurriedly curled into herself and laid low.**

**There was silence. More silence. Then another crash.**

**Elsa covered her mouth to mask a scream, slowly moving towards the entrance to her shelter to peek into the outside world.**

**A lone figure stood there. A familiar looking figure, feminine with long ginger pigtails.**

**Anna.**

**Elsa leapt from her igloo and ran towards her sister without thinking, ignoring the violent blizzard obscuring her vision in her attempt to find Anna. The energy pulsing through her veins thrummed in time to her heart beat, and the crashes only got louder as she neared the edge of the cliff. Cold gripped her and held her firmly, pushing her towards the edge.**

**Without any hesitation, she leapt over the edge.**

Elsa woke up with an undignified scream, jerking upright and almost hitting her head on the igloo in her panic. Allowing some semblance of sense to return to her, she took a few deep breaths before slowly crawling out of the igloo.

It was morning already by the looks of it, and her dress and hardened overnight as she expected. With a frown, Elsa tore the fabric where she could and eventually removed the icy mass of dead weight so that her dress only went down to her knees. This made her colder, yet allowed her more freedom of movement which was good.

Now that she was awake, her top priority was to leave the mountain and enter the forest below. From there she could escape once and for all. 

The ex-queen left her former kingdom behind that day, and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this wasn’t very well-written. Oh well, I tried...
> 
> The italics were a dream within a dream, and the bold was the dream. Normal text was awake.
> 
> Prompt- Something about winter.
> 
> I wanted to twist the prompt and not make it totally about winter, but I have writer’s block today so it didn’t turn out as well as I hoped.
> 
> Original Number- 252.


End file.
